


Don't Lose the Angel

by sp0ratixal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp0ratixal/pseuds/sp0ratixal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has nightmares, you can figure out where it goes from there.  AU where Draco and Harry got married, and Harry doesn't have PTSD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Lose the Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bruisedkneesandfeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruisedkneesandfeelings/gifts).



Harry couldn’t sleep. He kept having nightmare after nightmare that he had lost the one person that kept him sane in the world. He tried to get out of bed without disturbing the man lying next to him, but a hand shot out from under and grabbed his wrist.

“I’m sorry I disturbed you Draco, go back to sleep,” Harry whispered. A small grunt of dissatisfaction came out from under the blankets, and the hand tugged at Harry’s wrist, pulling him back down towards the bed. Harry chuckled and sat back down on the bed, gladly accepting his lover’s invitation to lay back down with him.

“Wha’s gotchu all messed up tonight?” Draco’s slurred speech came floating from behind Harry and he turned around, preparing to lie back down. 

“Nothing much, love; just some nightmares.” Draco put his head on Harry’s chest and looked up at him with tired but interested eyes. 

“What about?” Draco pushed a bit closer to Harry’s body, seeking out the warmth and the information that Harry had to share about the dreams he had that kept him constantly waking, fearing for his lovers life. Harry shifted to look down to Draco before telling him.

“I dreamt that I kept losing you, and that terrified me more than anything. I couldn’t sleep, for I was to busy making sure that you were safe.” Draco smiled at that and practically purred as he lifted his head to give Harry a slow, sweet kiss.

Draco and Harry fell asleep like that, and Harry had no more dreams of losing the precious angel that was sleeping on his chest.


End file.
